The Scientists
by ADHDs.Beloved
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper have been torn away from their family to take part in an experiment conducted by the 'scientists.'Jasper and Rose will be turned back to human and all stripped of their memory. Will the Cullens prevail, or get lost in the game?
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly 4:37 when the scientists arrived. Everyone was in the Cullen household, doing completely normal things. Bella the human was watching a movie with Edward. Jasper and Emmett played their video games. Esme and Carlisle were out on a long-weekend hunting trip and Alice and Rosalie leafed through magazines and fashion booklets.

They had no idea what was to come.

As I said before at 4:37 p.m. there was a tiny break in. Actually, a little more then tiny. A crash rang out in the Cullen household, and vampire or not, it was heard load and clear. The worried family rushed to the front living room to find an odd array of 3 strange vampires, sitting somberly on the piano as if they belonged. Two males and a female, all dressed in white coats and whit Victorian masks.

"Who are you?" demanded Edward, hiding Bella protectively behind his back. The female let out a tinkling laugh.

"Oh, sweetheart. We are the scientists." She said in an obvious tone, as though the Cullens' should have known that.

"The scientists?" Emmett repeated, raising an eyebrow, clutching Rosalie by the waist.

"Yes," said one of the males calmly. "the scientists. We are conducting an experiment. Would you care to take part?"

"No." answer Jasper quickly, wary of their sinister emotions. The three laughed.

"Of course not. Well, we weren't really giving you an actual choice." Suddenly it was deathly silent. They stood shaking with anger and adrenaline for a few short seconds. Then a bolt of lightning hit, and six vampires stood in the room, lacking 2 and a human. The three remaining, Alice, Emmett, and Edward sat tied to a chair, weak and unable to break the strange vampire-resistant chains.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" roared Edward, searching desperately for Bella. Alice began to hyperventilate murmuring

"Jasper…Jasper? Why didn't I see this coming? Why?" Emmett looked frightened.

"Rosie? Rosalie? WHERE DID YOU TAKE ROSALIE YOU BASTARDS!" He screamed, letting out a tortured sob. The female let out another laugh.

"If you don't shut up, we can't tell you, now can we?" she sang calmly. They Cullens' quickly silenced. "Good. Now, I shall tell you about our experiment. But first, of my and my companions 'abilities.' I have the power to teleport. He," she pointed to the male on her left "Can erase memories and his bite," she pointed to the male on her right "Can turn a vampire human. Together we started an experiment. An observation if you will. We're going to see what happens when you take the one you love the most away." A ruckus erupted and all 3 Cullens broke out in a yelling fit. The male on the left quickly silenced them with the aid of a role of duct tape. "Thank you. As I was saying, we are going to see what happens when you take the one you love the most away, and then what happens when you find them again. Of course by then they will have no memory of you." The 3 Cullens stared up at her, looking as though they would cry. "Oh, yes, and they'll be human!" She added. "We will give them one code word. When said by their love they will remember their past life. What will the code word be, you may ask?" She laughed once more, and evil cackle that cut the tense air like a knife. "That's for you to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

It was September 11. Not the happiest of days overall, but this was an especially sad day for the Cullens. It was 5:19 and the strange 'scientists' had knocked them out (a feat thought impossible by the Cullens, until now) and returned them to their home. Alice sobbed quietly, Edward was blank. Emmett's face were in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

"Those son-of-a-bitch bastards!" He yelled. "We have to find them Ed! We have to find them!" Edward shook his head.

"You're right, Emmett. We have to find them."

"I can't see anything!" Alice wailed, sobbing. Edward frowned, a sob escaping him. He remembered the strange female's last words less than an hour before.

_"Oh! Right. Yes and we're taking away the little physic power until the loves are found, because that would be cheating—now wouldn't it?" _Edward's face hardened, and while inside he was screaming, he took charge.

"We have to find them. Whether we have your sight or not, Alice. We will set off as soon as Carlisle and Esme get back." Emmett got angrier.

"NO!" he roared "WE CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG! WE HAVE TO START LOOKED FOR THEM NOW!" Alice nodded though her sobs.

"I want my Jasper back, Ed! I want him back!" She let out a pained whimper. It broke Edwards heart to see his baby sister in so much pain.

"You're right. You're right. I'll—call. I'll call Esme and Carlisle." He whispered, numbly lifting his small silver cell phone to his ear. His thoughts wandered to Bella and he let out a tortured sob. Carlisle's answering machine picked up. "Carlisle? Someone took Bella, Rosalie and Jasper. We're going to look for them. We'll keep in touch." He snapped his phone shut and chocked back sobs.

"We'll find them." He promised himself. "No matter what, I will find my Bella." Alice and Emmett's sobs were bouncing off the walls house. "Get packing." He whispered, knowing Alice and Emmet could hear him. "We'll leave in 15 minutes." He heard Alice and Emmett shuffling though waterless tears to stuff a few clothes into a suitcase. Alice was murmuring to herself.

"This is… this is my fault. Rosie, and Bella, and--" She let out a painful sob. "My Jasper. They're gone and it's my fault. My love. He's gone. Who knows—who know when we'll find them." She let out a sad whimper. Edward dropped what he was packing and took rushed to Alice, taking her up in a brotherly hug.

"Shush, Alice. It's not your fault. There was no way you could have known." She nodded mutely, sobbing into his chest.

"We…we have to get them back." Emmett whispered rubbing the back of his neck—looking nothing like the lovable lug that he usually was. Edward nodded.

"But…but how?" Alice whimpered. "They could be anywhere." Edward sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah…yeah they could. So we're just going to have to go everywhere."

"It could be like an adventure." Emmett said sadly.

"Yeah," Alice said, "But, you know, the suckish kind."

That day at 5:34 Alice, Edward and Emmett Cullen set off to unwillingly to play a game with the scientists.

They searched everywhere, starting in America, given that that was the language their family mainly knew. They started by searching for the names Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan in the government computers, which were easily broken into—for a vampire. Even easier for three. The also searched for Isabella, Jasper, and Rosalie Cullen and Hale. No such luck. The Scientists had planned it well. But the 3 Cullens never lost hope. They kept in touch with Carlisle and Esme, like Edward had promised.

They gave up on government files and started by searching every state in the country, starting at California and working their way through every state in the South. Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Virginia, the Dakotas, and others. They traveled up through Maryland and into New York. And that was where they found them. They were visiting Carlisle and Esme. In the city that never sleeps, Emmet, Alice, and Edward Cullen found exactly who they were looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2:18, 9 months after their visit with the were with Carlisle, visiting him at work, when Jasper, fully human but still recodnizable, was wheeled in by a rushing nurse followed by Rosalie and Bella, both human. Both crying. Jasper's wrists were covered in blood.

"LET ME DIE!" He wailed, flailing with tears streaming down his face. "I HAVE NO REASON TO LIVE!" Alice gasped catching Bella's attention. She whipped around to stare at the Cullens, her eyes red and puffy, before rushing to follow Rosalie and Jasper.

The Cullens, including Carlisle, stool there, their faces masked with horror and greif. Jasper had… cut himself? Alice soaked up the horrible information and her face twisted into an expression of complete agony. She fell to the ground in a heap of sadness, sobs shaking her small frame.

"Jasper…He--how could he— _why _would he--" stammered Carlisle. Edward picked Alice up and (with Emmett) they followed the scent that Jasper Rosalie and Bella had left behind to their room. Jasper was screaming while a fluster nurse tried to calm Rosalie. Bella sat in one of the chairs rocking back and forth in a fatal position. She had a blank stare on and her hair was messy. Edward had to fight the intense urge to hold her, to console her.

"GET A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW DAMMIT!" Rosalie screamed "YOU HAVE TO SAVE MY BROTHER! I NEED A FUCKING DOCTOR!" Carlisle pushed passed the three Cullens.

"I'm a doctor, Ro-miss. Stay calm." He said quickly. She shut her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Carlisle rushed over to Jasper and injected his newly soft with a sedative, bringing his flailing to an end. Alice let out a tortured sob. Rosalie took Bella in her arms.

"I- I shoulda saw it coming, Rose. _We _shoulda saw it coming. He was so sad. We shoulda saw it coming!" Bella wailed. The 3 Cullens stood there horror struck. Rosalie left Bella in the chair and bravely walked up to the Cullens, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Despite the awful atmosphire, you could almost see Emmett melting at the sound of her voice.

"We're the Dr. Cullen's children." Edward answered stiffly, taking glances at Bella, fighting the urge to take her in his arms. Rosalie raised an eyebrow, obviously comparing ages.

"What—whatever. Not to sound rude, but fuck off." And with that she slammed the room door.

"We found them." Whispered Edward to the door.

"We found them." Emmett agreed.

"My poor Jasper!" wailed Alice, burring her face into Emmett's chest. They stood next to the door until Bella exited. There were tears trailing down her face and she looked like a mess. Edward thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She shuffled down the hallway, self consciously clutching herself. But there was something… different. Edward, Emmett and Alice all noticed it. She no longer held herself with a sort of cautious uncertainty, but more of a strange form of grace. She stopped at the end of the hallway, sliding down the white hospital walls and letting out an anguished sigh. Edward quickly followed, sitting down next to Bella. She glanced at him curiously

"What do you want?" She sighed. Edward was shocked. Bella's voice was basically the same, save one big difference. Her voice had a strong edge to it. Like she had seen terrible things and got trough terrible obsicles. For some reason, it scared Edward.

"I'm sorry." He managed, his jaw tight.

"Whatever. I don't even know you." Edward sighed. If only you knew, he thought.

"I guess," Edward managed, trying to sound like he wasn't about to scream. He sighed, extending his hand. "I'm Edward." Bella looked up with him, her big brown eyes sad and confused.

"Bella." She allowed, shaking his hand gingerly, as if she were afraid she was going to hurt him.

"I'm sorry." Bella sighed, clutching her knees to her stomach and burring her face in them.

"Yeah…Yeah. Thanks, I guess." Her muffled voice said, sounding tired and weary.

"Is that your brother?" He asked. Bella nodded into her knees.

"Yeah. Well, not biologically, but I look at him as one. His name's Jasper. He's my best friend." She looked up at him, her wavy hair falling over her face.

"And the girl?"

"That's Rosalie." She allowed, not elaborating. Edward searched Bella's face, taking it in, afraid at any second she would disappear with a puff of smoke—or a strike of lightning.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her. She pursed her lips, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"I'm thinking that I think I know you from somewhere. Do I know you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, pushing her hair back with her free hand.

"Uh, I don't… think so." He stuttered, raising an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Whatever. I should go back to see how Jazz is doing." She stood and sighed. He followed.

"Okay." She entered into the room while Edward sat next to Emmett, who was holding a crying Alice in his lap. She was curled up into a ball. Bella paused.

"Hey, is your friend ok?" She asked, her voice colored with concern. Edward sighed.

"Yeah." He answered simply. But Edward Cullen sighed. Alice was not okay. Not in the least.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:27. The three Cullens sat outside the hospital room, listening to the conversation taking place between Bella, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper, somewhat—he more contributed loopy images of strange stories and vague descriptions. They had given him a drug making him loopy and dizzy, so that he would stop thrashing long enough for the nurses to bandage up his wrists. Carlisle asked the normal questions- how long has he been depressed, what symptoms has he shown—and it was one of these simple questions that threw Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie off.

"So," Carlisle had asked, flipping through his charts. "What do you all do?" Rosalie looked perfectly calm, but Bella stiffened, her guard going up.

"I sing." Rosalie answered smoothly. "At clubs. At night. Jasper's a student at NYU. Full scholarship." She added.

"Ok," said Carlisle, writing it down in his chart. "What about you?" She said, turning to Bella. She flushed.

"I'm uh—currently unemployed." She lied feebly. The Cullens leaned forward, curious at why she saw the need the lie.

"BULLSHIT!" Yelled Jasper, giggling stupidly. "You silly girl. Mister Doctor Sir, Bellsie Wellsie is lying, the silly little thing!" He let out another giggle. "Bellsie likes to fight. Gives 'em the old one two!" He demonstrated clumsily. "She does it at night. People bet against her, 'cuz she's just a little girl—then she beats the crap outta those suckers!" He let out a booming laugh. Bella rushed over to him and slapped her hand over his mouth, laughing nervously.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," She lied, feigning innocent (badly). "I was telling the truth before, I don't have a job." Carlisle's face flickered with a look of horror upon thinking of his daughter taking part in such things. Edward growled loudly. Bella was doing… street fighting? Rosalie's thoughts confirmed it.

_Oh no! Jasper, you son-of-a-bitch, what the fuck have you done? Bella pays all the bills with the money she gets from those street fights, and if she gets caught, we're broke! We'll be on the streets! Again! _

Edward was in shock. His tender, dainty, clumsy beautiful little Bella was _street fighting_? And they had been on the streets? When? Edward took a moment to survey what Bella, Rosalie and Jasper were wearing.

Bella wore a beat-up brown leather jacket over a plain black v-neck top and black skinny jeans with a ratty pair of converse. She wore green fingerless gloves and a skater hat.

Rosalie wore a fitting low-necked t-shirt with a graphic design on it, skinny jeans and stiletto heals.

Jasper wore a skater hat and a t-shit, with a pair of skinny jeans to match. His blond hair and covered his dark eyes.

"Oh, uh, ok." Allowed Carlisle, making himself believe his daughter for his own sanity. Rosalie and Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"When do you think he can come home?" Asked Bella, slowly taking her hand off Jasper's mouth to grasp his hand.

"Tomorrow, I think. But he needs to begin seeing a therapist. I have a list of therapists in--" Rosalie cut him off.

"Thanks, Doc, but we can't exactly afford a therapist, at the moment." She said, holding her head high, rejecting her damaged pride.

_My daughters and son. On the streets—most likely street fighting, in Bella's case. My poor, depressed son- unable to get himself a therapist. I have to help them. _Carlisle thought sadly

"Well, alright then," He sighed. "You know what? How about this. My wife is a therapist and I think I might be able to get you some sessions for free." Alice smiled sadly, thanking Carlisle silently. Esme _was _in a sense a therapist- she had went to college and graduate school for it once or twice. She was a bit out of practice, granted—but she still knew what she was doing.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, that would be wonderful." Bella thanked quickly. Rosalie looked skeptical, but shrugged.

"I guess, Doc," She smiled. "We never turn down anything free." She quickly checked her cell phone for the time, frowning slightly.

"Hey, Bella?" She turned to Bella, sitting down next to her in the chairs. "I have a gig, like, now. Or at least I need to start setting up now. Do you mind if I…?" she trailed off. Bella shook her head.

"No, no, Rosalie. Go ahead. I'll take care of Jazzy." She said, hugging Rosalie.

"Ok, sweetheart. Bye, stupid." She fondly addressed Jasper, kissing him on the head.

"Bye bye, Rosa…lee." He giggled. "Have-have you ever noticed that if you put 'Rosa' and 'Lee' together you get 'Rosalie?' Those are like two totally different name and they make Rosa—lie. Get it?" He giggled stupidly. Rosalie rolled her eyes and strut out of the room, her heels clicking on the hard hospital floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**(quick note to foosel97 for my 1****st**** comment. Thanks!) **

It was 10:51 and Jasper's drugs had worn off. He woke with a start to Bella sleeping on a chair next to his hospital bed, clutching Jasper's hand in her sleep. He smiled at her sadly. He sighed and looked at the linen bandages wrapped around his wrists. His eyes then flickered to Bella's peaceful form. She frowned sadly in her sleep.

"Jasper… cut…" She whispered in her sleep. The simple sleep talking was enough to break Jasper's heart. _What have I done? _He asked himself, warm tears rolling down his face. _I was so selfish… What would Bella and Rosalie do… without me? There would be no one to take care of them._

Edward and Alice were outside, Edward listening attentively to Jasper's thoughts. Emmett had sneakily followed Rosalie to see what she was up to.

Bella stirred, waking slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Jazzy." She whispered. He smiled sadly at her, his eyes still streaming.

"Hey, Bells." Tears began to form slowly in her eyes. She wiped them away angrily.

"Jazzy? Why did you do it?" She asked him, sniffling. Jasper frowned.

"I… don't know." He stuttered. But Jasper did know. He just didn't want Bella to know. "I'm… sorry, Bells."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_? Jasper, you scared the crap out of me n' Rosalie." A sob escaped her. "What would we do without you, Jazz? You're family! How could you be so… selfish?" Jasper stared at Bella in terrible agony. He wiped the tears from his eyes and took her into a hug.

"I promise, Bells, that I'll never do that again. Ever." And Jasper meant it. He loved Rosalie and Bella. Bella nodded.

At that point, Alice knocked on the door. She had wiped all her tears away and straitened herself up, and now she was caring a steaming bowl of hot soup that Esme had made. She took a deep breath, promising herself that she would be strong. She gave a timid knock on the door, waiting patiently. Bella opened the door slowly, looking like she hadn't changed clothes or brushed her hair in months.

"Yes?" Jasper leaned forward in his bed to see who it was, but was unable to see over Bella.

"Hi, my name's Alice. I'm Dr. Cullen's daughter—my mother made you some soup when my dad told her about you—I know how disgusting the hospital food can be." She gave Bella a bright smile, handing her the saran-wrapped bowl of hot soup. Bella took it hesitantly.

"Thanks, I guess." She said uncomfortably. Alice smiled.

"Well, I'll just be off then!" she chirped, turning swiftly around and begging Bella to call her back. Alice didn't like the feeling of uncertainty; it was a nasty feeling she hadn't experienced until now.

"Wait." Bella called after her. Alice let out a sigh of relief, wondering how hard it must be for normal people to deal with this whole "uncertain" thing. She swiveled around, composing herself.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Would you like to… I mean… do you wanna… come in?" Bella asked, blushing a bit. Alice smiled kindly.

"I would love to." She skipped back down the hall and walked slowly into the depressing hospital room. She bit back a squeal of joy when she saw Jasper, sitting up and attentive. Her love was back.

Jasper, on the other hand, did not know who Alice was. All he knew was that he wanted to get to know her, and fast. Usually Jasper didn't really pay attention to girls; he had been called "gay" (even a few times by Rosalie, she loved to tease him) more than two or three times. It was just that all the fake, annoying, sluttish girls that seemed to love to throw themselves at him were simply uninteresting. Jasper had never felt this way about a girl before. Alice was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She didn't look fake or unreal. She looked like she knew him, for some reason. Like if he asked her anything about himself, she could tell him strait off the bat, as though she could read his mind.

She looked kind and beautiful and energetic and sweet. Jasper wanted to tell himself that it was silly that he would feel such intense feelings for a girl he had only just met, hell, he didn't even know her name, for god sakes; he wanted to tell himself that he was acting like a silly school boy.

But he couldn't tear his thoughts away from her long enough to even contemplate those thoughts. He stared at her, unable to say a word due to her beauty and elegance. It was just her and him, her smiling sweetly, him completely whipped.

Until Bella rudely pinched him.

"Jasper," she said, smiling knowingly at him. He scowled at her. "This is Alice. Doctor Cullen's kid." Jasper gave her a confused look, wondering how a man at about 30 (probably younger) could have a teenage daughter. He would have had to been, like, 13. Alice laughed, recognizing the expression. Her laughter was the most beautiful sound in the word, thought Jasper.

"I'm adopted." She explained simply, walking over to his bed and sitting next to Bella on the chair.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper managed, blushing slightly. Alice giggled, amazed to see her love actually _blushing. _Now she knew why Edward was so fond of Bella's blush. Bella rolled her eyes at the two; but was secretly overjoyed to find that her brother had finally found someone that he seemed to hold some sort of interest to.

"Nice to meet you too." Alice smiled, and Jasper's heart melted.

That night, Jasper fell in love…again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 10:47 and Emmett Cullen felt like a giant stalker.

_I'm just like Edward when he first met Bella _He thought, smirking. _Stalking her everywhere, following her around. Being generally creepy. _He laughed softly to himself, sitting at the bar. He was getting many lustful glances from girls, but he was used to it. He ignored it; there was only one girl he had eyes for.

"Hey!" Emmett whipped his attention to a fake-looking blond in a skimpy outfit, clutched a sequined purse. "You wanna dance?" She asked, batting her eyelashes stupidly. Emmet grimaced.

"Not really. Bye." He didn't really mean to be rude, he was just getting a bit tired of these silly little girls. The ditz huffed and stumbled away, blisters forming on the back of her feet from the uncomfortable shoes.

"Hey," A honey sweet voice said from behind Emmett. He turned quickly around to meet the beautiful violet-blue eyes. His breath caught and his mind went blank. "Didn't I see you at the hospital?" she asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. Emmett smiled.

"Is that some kind of weird pick-up line?" He asked, laughing a bit. Rosalie broke into a perfect smile.

"But seriously," Rosalie started again, still smiling. "Weren't you there? I slammed the door in your face and told you to fuck off?" Emmett nodded thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, that _was _you, wasn't it? Yeah, I was there visiting Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"

"Oh, sorry, Dr. Cullen." Rosalie nodded.

"Oh. I'm Rosalie, by the way. Sorry I was such a bitch back at the hospital, I was kinda freaked out." Emmett smiled.

"It's cool, I'm Emmett." He said, sitting back in his chair. "So what are you doing here?" He asked, as though he didn't know that she was a singer.

"I sing here. Every Thursday night, it's my little bit of support to my family." Emmett nodded.

"That's pretty cool. I like to sing, too. It's just that, you know, I kind of suck." He gave her a sheepish grin, soaking up her tinkling laughter.

"Hey, baby, I saw you singing last week." A man stumbled up to Rosalie, getting a bit to close for Emmett's (or Rosalie's, for that matter) taste. "You're awesome. So, babe, your place or mine?" He smiled stupidly. Emmett stood, angry as hell. Rosalie motioned him away.

"Get away from me jackass!" She pushed him away, stepping closer to Emmett.

"C'mon, sugar, don't be like that!" He slurred, reaching for Rosalie. That's when Emmett stepped in. He gave the man a punch across the face, making sure to do so lightly as to not kill him.

"Bastard." He mumbled, shrinking back and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Well look at that," Rosalie said, sounding like she was trying to stop her voice from shaking. "My very own knight in shining armor." Emmett chucked. _It only shines in the sun_ he thought to himself. "Thank you." She reached up on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek. The simple gesture left Emmett on cloud nine, until he was pulled back to the crappy bar. He didn't mind, though, Rosalie was there. That made it better than cloud nine.

"He shouldn't have tried to touch you without you wanting him to." Emmett said shyly. Rosalie smiled nervously.

"Why, you're quite the gentleman, aren't you?" She said, sounding distant. Emmett smiled warmly.

"I guess. Hey, I think that guy over there is motioning to you." She snapped out of her daze and turned her attention to the messy-haired man motioning at Rosalie frantically. Rosalie frowned, deliberating.

"I'm kind of going back and forth between flipping him off and going to see what he wants." Emmett laughed.

"Why? Who is he?" Rosalie sighed.

"He's in my band. His name's Andy. There are two reason he would want me to go over to him, to either hit on me or tell me that we're on." She giggled. "I think he sees you as a threat." Emmett smiled.

"Am I one?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"You might be." Rosalie gave Emmett an innocent grin. Just then Andy burst out of the crowd, flipping his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, beautiful, we're on in five." Rosalie frowned, as did Emmett.

"Thanks, Andy." Emmett didn't need Jasper to see the waves of lust rolling off Andy. It made him angry. Andy tore his roaming eyes away from Rosalie to glance at Emmett.

"Who the hell are you?" He snorted, obviously sizing Emmett up.

"Emmett." He said curtly, grinding his teeth together.

"That's a really weird name." Andy said, smirking.

"No need to be a compete ass fuck, Andy." Rosalie stepped in, scowling. Emmett smiled. _That's my Rosalie. _He thought. Andy looked defeated.

"Whatever, Rosalie. Like I said, show starts in five." He pushed past Emmett rudely.

"Jackass." Rosalie murmured under her breath.

"He seems…friendly." Emmett chucked sarcastically, rolling his eyes a bit. Rosalie laughed quietly. "So, hey, Rosalie, I was wondering--"

"You can call me Rose." Rosalie said, blushing. Emmett smiled. Rosalie only let her friends call her that.

"Ok, Rose, I was wondering if you're free on Saturday?" He said shyly, looking down. He hadn't asked a girl out in years… boy, did that sound sad. Rosalie giggled.

"Sure, Emmett. Pick me up at 7:00, 'kay?" Emmett smiled at her and nodded. They exchanged phone numbers and said goodbye—Rosalie had to perform.

Rosalie did not fall in love that night, but she was bound to soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

It was nearing 1:00 in the morning. So, Emmett got Rosalie, and Alice most definitely got Jasper. Now Edward was planning a way to get back Bella. For the second time in his 108 year life. Needless to say, he was a bit frustrated.

Alice was inside with Jasper and Bella, laughing and talking. Edward felt a bit rejected.

"Alice," He hissed, reminding her of his presents.

"Oh!" He heard her exclaim. "My brother's waiting outside, I should really go. We need to get home."

_Urg. I hate this uncertain thing. _

"You mean the guy that was outside with you? Uh… Edward, right?" Bella said. Alice nodded.

"Why don't you bring him in here?" Alice squealed silently.

"Sure! Hey Edward?" She raised her voice unnecessarily. Edward sighed, raising himself steadily from the hard, plastic hospital chair. He leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Well, I'd like you to meet Jasper and Bella Marks. Guys, this is my brother, Edward." Edward gave a crooked grin, enjoying the familiar blush that colored Bella's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said, extending a hand. Edward shook it, smiling.

"You too." Edward pulled back slightly, hearing Rosalie's heels clicking on the floor down the hall. Emmett was next to her, his thoughts all over.

_Rosalie's an amazing singer. I mean I knew she was before, but even as a human she has the voice of an angel! _Edward smirked, running his hand through his hair. Rosalie burst into the room, followed closely by Emmett.

"Hey, Jazzy, Bella. People I don't know." She nodded to Edward and Alice, her eyebrows raising.

"Hey Rosalie. Person I don't know." Retorted Bella, nodding at Emmett. Rosalie gave a tinkling laugh. Bella smiled. "This is Edward and Alice. This is my sister, Rosalie. And some guy."

"Emmett." Alice chirped, smiling broadly. "Our brother." She added, fiddling with her necklace. Rosalie smirked.

"Small world, huh?" She said. "Well, I'm back Bella. Do you want to--?" She trailed off, but finished the sentence in her head.

_Do some street fighting? _

"I think I do." Bella said, hopping off the cheap hospital sofa. "Seeya. Nice to meet you!" She sang cheerfully to Emmett, Alice and Edward. "Bye Jazz." She added, hugging him quickly.

"Be careful, sister." He scolded, looking a bit worried. Bella laughed.

"Jazzy, you know me better! Never am, never will be!" Jasper managed a sad smile.

_I wish she wouldn't do this. God knows I've tried to stop it. No one can stop her from doing what she loves._ He sighed. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting picture of large men swinging forcefully at his Bella.

He listened to Bella's scruffy converse squeaking on the floor, trying to calm himself.

_Edward. _He heard Alice's thoughts calling him. _Fake a phone call. Follow Bella. Make sure no one hurts my best friend. _She looked worried.

"No one will ever hurt Bella. Not while I'm around." He said quickly, quietly enough so that neither Rosalie nor Jasper heard him. Alice gave a curt nod and discreetly called him under the hospital bed. His phone rang and after having a stupid fake conversation with no one, he politely excused himself, running to follow Bella's scent.

He followed her all over the city, into the subway and to Brooklyn. She walked confidently through a sketchy neighborhood and into a worn down warehouse in a ghetto-like area. Edward followed easily, slinking into a corner. She was in the mists of confronting a bouncer-like character.

"So, girlie, you think you can survive in there?" He asked, smirking. He glared at him.

"I know I can." Bella looked up at him, her . He was a built man wearing a tight black shirt and basketball shorts.

_She's a hot chick, but she couldn't hurt a fly. _

"Well, you seem cocky, sweet cheeks. Tell ya what; if you can take down me, I'll let you in there." _There is no way in hell she can take me down. _ Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. Edward leaned forward, ready to defend the one he loved. Then Bella did what Edward did expect. She smashed his head into the wall, pulling him back and punching him strait in the face. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

"Aw, sweetie, you might want to take care of that." She cooed mockingly, bending down to meet his eyes. She straitened, walking in, her head high. Edward followed, smirking down at the bouncer. He was kind of impressed with Bella.

That night, Edward Cullen was SO not ready for what he was about to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella looked ready for anything. She had changed into knee-length sweat pants and a black sports bra. She wore fingerless gloves and no shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. She stood, surrounded by shitless men cheering 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' Her expression was fierce; her eyes wild and her smile wide.

Opposite her stood a man not much taller than her—decently built but there were tougher guys in there. It looked as though they were starting off by going easy on Bella. Edward held his breath. The whole place smelled like blood and sweat and vomit. An unofficial looking man stepped between Bella and the man, giving Bella a weird look.

_I'm gonna go easy on her. How did she even get in here? Whatever. I'll try not to hurt her that bad. _ Thought Bella's opponent.

"And… FIGHT!" Bella swung first, her fist cracking on the man's jaw. The man looked bewildered, staggering back from the force.

_What the fuck?! _His mind screamed. Bella stalked closer to him menacingly. He ran to meet her and swung. She dodged agilely and delivered a swift kick to his stomach. He shrank back, clutching himself before sucking in some air and straitening. Bella ran up before he could fully catch his breath and delivered a series of punches, until the man fell to the ground, unconscious and defeated.

For a second there was a stunned silence. All that could be heard bouncing off the walls of the disgusting warehouse was Bella, her heart beating fast from the tiny adrenaline rush. Not even Edward knew what to say. Suddenly all the men burst into an impressed applause. Bella high-fived some people before chugging some water and asking to go again. The reff shrugged and nodded, calling in a somewhat more intimidating man. He smirked at Bella.

_ Beginner's luck. I'm gonna put this little cupcake in her place. Maybe I should go easy on her… Nah. _

"And… FIGHT!" The reff yelled again, looking slightly more interested. The man lunged at Bella, his fist connecting with her stomach. Edward let out a growl, running forward to protect Bella. But she didn't need protection. She was throwing punches left and right and Edward was pretty sure that the guy had lost a tooth—and before he knew, the biggish guy was on the ground.

This went on for a while. Bella had beaten every man they had thrown at her, big or small. Her injuries were nothing more then a bruise on her stomach and a tiny scratch up her arm. At some point someone had yelled how much Bella had earned, so far 1,200 dollars; two hundred for every fight. She had just knocked a huge guy with a Texan accent. He was dragged away and Bella's earnings were at 1,400.

"Ok boys!" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "I got time for one last fight. What idiot thinks they can take me down?" She raised her eyebrows, disappointed at the lack of volunteers.

"No one?" she laughed. "Well. I need a good fight, and if someone brave enough doesn't pipe up, I'll just have to pick one of you! Last chances." She offered, raising her arms. She looked around. No one met her eyes, the men avoiding her eyes in shame. They was no one who wanted to go against Bella. She was too amazing.

_I'd like to go home alive, thanks. _Thought one man

_This bitch is scary man… _Thought another.

_Marry me. _One thought, looking lustfully at Bella. Edward growled quietly. He up looked again, meeting Bella's chocolate eyes. His breath caught and his heart melted. A slow smile stretched across Bella's face.

"Him!" She said, pointing at Edward. Edwards smile fell and his face was taken over by a mask off horror. "I want to fight him."

It was 1:45, and those four words just about killed Edward. Again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 1:55, and somehow Edward ended up shirtless surrounded by sweaty boys opposite the woman he loved. He had been pushed into the fight—he considered running, slipping away, anything that would get him out of this fight. But there was no avoiding it. Bella was obviously sizing him up, frowning slightly.

"You're a lot stronger then you look, aren't you?" She commented, flashing her pearly bleach-white teeth at him sweetly.

"You have no idea." He said, shaking his bronze curls. Bella couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. She didn't know him, but his physical appearance was appealing, and Bella… wanted him.

Edward was worried. Of course Bella was going to hit him, but if she tried to, she might break a hand or something. He sighed, debating with himself. The reff looked back and forth at the gorgeous man and the vicious girl.

"Are you two gonna fight, or just stand around talking all night?" He said rudely, his New Jersey accent evident. Edward and Bella scowled at him simultaneously. "Ok! Well, FIGHT!" It was like some kind of cue. The second he yelled the word, police sirens erupted from all around them. For some reason, the saying 'saved by the bell' popped into Edward's head.

"Oh shit! It's the coppers!" Yelled a man, turning and dashing from the door. Edward turned to see a look of genuine fear on Bella's face. She ran to him, taking his hand.

"Come on! We have to get the fuck outta here!" She yelled over the commotion. Edward nodded, grabbing his shirt and shoes as Bella did the same. He didn't want to go to jail like he did with Emmett and Jasper in '92; that was not a fun experience. They ran into the small alleyway, arching around the back of the next building over and running (slowly, for Edward) toward the subway station from which Bella came. They stopped when they got into the station, Bella panting from exhaustion, Edward smiling at the feeling of having her hand in his.

"Holy shit!" Bella yelled finally, laughing. Edward smiled at her amazing laughter. "Well, that was exciting. Too bad I didn't get my money." She said, putting slightly. Edward laughed, nodding.

"God knows you deserved it." He said. She gasped at his beautiful silky-smooth voice, but composed herself quickly.

"Damn strait! So… Edward, right? Why did you follow me?" Edward looked down sheepishly, her hand still in his.

"I was curious about you." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"I know I asked you this before, but seriously, are you _sure _I don't know you from somewhere? I can't shake the feeling that I somehow know you." She studied him, biting her lip.

"Not that I know of." He lied painfully, wishing she would remember. She shrugged, buying a pack of Sour-Patch kids from a man in a newspaper stand.

"Want some?" She asked, offering him a handful of the sugar-coated gummies. Edward wrinkled his nose at the rubbery things, rejecting the disgusting smell.

"No, thanks." She shrugged again, popping them into her mouth.

"More for me. Where do you live, anyways?" Edward pulled his eyebrows together, wondering the same thing.

"I don't really know." He replied honestly, shoving his hands in his pockets. She looked up at him strangely.

"How could you not know?" She said, chewing her last red gummy before throwing the empty plastic bag into a trashcan. He shrugged, changing the subject.

"Where do _you _live?" He retorted, his eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones.

"Lower East side. I live with my brother and sister. Who I should be calling…" She added, biting her lip.

"Jasper and Rosalie, right? They seemed nice."

"They are. I don't know if this changes your view on Jasper, but I'm pretty sure he's totally in love with your sister." Edward let out a laugh, sitting down next to Bella on the gross, wooden subway bench.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed, thinking back to their first wedding. They both looked so happy; in fact, everyone was happy at that wedding. _Really _happy. Even Edward had been happy, and back then Edward was _never _happy. But of course the happiness had everything to do with Jasper's gift. Bella looked surprised.

"You do?" She said, looking confused.

"It was kind of obvious." He added. Thinking again back to Alice's and Jasper's first wedding. Bella laughed.

"I guess." The train rushed in then, swirling the loose pieces of hair that had escaped from Bella's ponytail around her face. It stopped, and Bella stepped on followed closely by Edward. They sat next to each other on the yellow-orange seats, relishing in solitude of the empty subway car.

"So, what's your story?" Edward asked Bella, curious to see how the Scientists had dealt with the lack of memories. She smiled up at him.

"I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth. About half a year ago my brother, sister and I were in a car accident. We each got hit on the head and our memories are kinda fuzzy. All we know for sure is that we're related, we should stick together, and that we're Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella Marks. Jasper took the not remembering thing the hardest. I think that's why he… did what he did." She chocked out, pain creeping its way into her beautiful eyes. Edward nodded, pursing his lips, desperately trying to figure out the secret word that was supposed to return Bella's memories. Bella let out a tortured sigh, looking up at Edward. Tears sparkled in her eyes. It hurt Edward's eyes to see her so sad.

The subway pulled to a stop and Bella rose from her seat, pulling Edward by the hand behind her. They made their way up the stairs and into the cool New York City night, silently contemplating each other's company. They walked a few blocks until they were where they found the hospital where Jasper was staying at.

"You coming in?" She asked, turning to face him. He shook his head, swinging her hand gently back and forth.

"Nah, there's something I gotta do." He said. He studied her, deliberating, before bending down to peck Bella sweetly on the cheek. She blushed, biting her lip. He let go of her hand, turning into the night.

"Wait!" Bella called. He turned around only to be met by Bella's sweet, beautiful, soft pink lips capturing his. His arms wove around her waist while her arms rested lightly around his neck, playing with his hair. They stood there, kissing innocently in the cool night air for what seemed like forever, holding each other, their lips belonging to the other. Then, what seemed like too soon, Bella pulled away, looking up at him through her chocolate lashes. Edward smiled crookedly down at her, his lips tingling from the sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, still holding her close. She giggled, pecking him on the lips one last time.

"Impulse." She stated simply, before turning walking gracefully, slowly, and proudly into the dreary hospital. Edward watched her, smiling to himself. He chuckled, before disappearing into the night. He had work to do.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost dawn. Bella walked into the hospital glowing. She lit up the entire depressing hospital in her happy glow. In her exited wake she left happier doctors, nicer nurses, and more grateful patients.

She skipped into the hospital room, and was greeted by a very tired looking Rosalie and a sleeping Jasper.

"Hey Rosalie!" She whispered happily, skipping over to her sister. Bella's happy mood improved Rosalie's obviously, but she still looked suspicious.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, confused. Bella giggled. That made Rosalie even more suspicious. Giggling was very unBella.

"Oh, no reason." She lied, blushing. Rosalie rolled her eyes but ignored the obvious secrecy.

"So, how was fighting?"

"Good."

"What the damage?" Rosalie drilled her as if a routine. Rosalie never asked about the money—the cops often showed and Bella was forced to bail without pay. It was usually a touchy subject. Bella liked to be paid.

Bella shrugged, lifting her shirt to reveal a pretty nasty bruise shining proudly on her torso.

"Aw, Bella! Are you ok, sweetie?" Rosalie's protective nature kicked in as she touched the bruise carefully.

"You know I've had worse, Rosie. How's Jazz?" Rose frowned, pulling back.

"He's better. He's healing nicely. He fell in love." Rose added, smiling. Bella let out a tinkling laugh.

"I know! With the Cullen girl, Alice. I like her. She's got spunk." Rosalie nodded, thinking back to the hyper little pixie.

"Yeah, I liked her two. She seemed like she would be a good friend." Bella smiled devilishly.

"Or sister in law!" She giggled, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Alice smiled, giggling happily from her spot outside the window. Emmett smiled at her, happy to see his sister happy.

"Hey, where's Edward?" she whispered quickly. Emmett frowned.

"I dunno. He should be back by now; Bella's here, after all." He shrugged, looking in at the smiling family inside the dull hospital room.

"What do you think the code word is?" Alice wondered allowed, missing her sight.

"No idea. Probably something memorable from our relationship." He said, searching Rosalie's face, taking the sight in hungrily.

"Hey, yeah!" Alice whispered, searching her mind quickly. Well… There was the time when they first met in the diner; that was memorable. Alice smiled to herself. She would try this tomorrow.

"Should I call him?" Asked Emmett, flipping out a tiny cell phone. Alice nodded distantly, tucking some hair behind her ear. He pressed the phone against his ear. Alice could hear the faint buzzing noise of the ring back. After a few seconds Emmett snapped the phone shut.

"I just got his voice mail." Alice frowned. These were the kind of times she missed her sight the most. If she still had it, she would know _where _Edward was, _what _he was doing, and _why _he was doing it. There seemed to be so many secrets in the Cullen family nowadays. Just then Alice phone buzzed. The screen read:

_Text Message. From: _

EDWARD

She flipped open the phone, quickly opening the text.

_Alice—_

_Had something I needed to do. Be back at around 10:30 tomorrow. _

_--Edward_

Alice flipped her phone closed, frowning. She sighed, shrugging it off. Her eyes lifter to see Jasper waking up slowly.

"I hurt." He groaned. Alice would have laughed if she wasn't worried. Rosalie and Bella laughed anyway.

"Probably not as much as Bella." Rosalie said, smirking. "Look at that shiner!" She lifted Bella's shirt a little to reveal the black and blue bruise to the left of her belly button.

"Holy shit!" Jasper hissed, now fully awake. "Bella! Are you ok?" concern colored his tone. Bella laughed.

"I'm fine, Jazz. I've had worse."

"I don't like it when you fight." He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest—wincing slightly as he nipped the bandages. Bella frowned at him.

"Jazz, you know I love you with all my heart, but it's what I love to do." She explained carefully. Obviously this was a touchy subject. He smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah, yeah, Bells. I know. I just don't really get it. That's all." Bella laughed, her mood changing suddenly.

"And I don't get why you want to go to college! I hate school!" She said, wrinkling her nose. Rosalie giggled and nodded in agreement. Jasper shrugged, smiling.

"Bella, you know I love you with all my heart," He repeated her words. "But its what I love to do!" Bella laughed and nodded, her smile warming the depressing room.

Alice smiled from outside. Jasper always loved to knowing things. She missed him; a lot. She missed how he held her and touched her. He missed his soothing voice and his soft lips.

Emmett was missing Rosalie even _more, _if possible. He missed calling her his and hugging her close to him. He missed when they spent time together. He even missed her bizarre and annoying mood swings. He missed every inch of her, from her head to her toes. Emmett needed Rosalie in every way imaginable.

"You guys should go home," Came Jasper's voice, full of concern. Rosalie shook her head.

"Nah, home is as crappy as this dump. You know, I lied. This is nicer then our place. Plus, home is where the heart is, as our hearts are with you. So suck it up Jazzy. We're not leaving." Bella nodded, agreeing. Rosalie yawned, her eyelids drooping.

"I'm going to sleep now." She announced, crawling into the unoccupied bed next to Jasper's. Bella smiled at her, extending the reclining chair, closing her eyes. Jasper flicked off the light next to his bed, allowing himself to fall into uncomplicated unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella woke inside a dream. She was sitting in a beautiful meadow—flowers sprung from the ground and it smelled of grass and damp soil. Edward lay next to her, smiling. She gasped at the sight—her eyes searching his face. His skin… was glittering. Like diamonds. She held her breath, biting her lip. She lifted her hand, slowly tracing her fingers across his face. He smiled, closing his eyes, and reaching for her hand. He touched his nose to her wrist, inhaling deeply. When his eyes reopened, they were no longer the sweet amber Bella knew and loved, but a frightening scarlet. Bella bit back a gasp, attempting to rip her hand from his strong grip, unsuccessfully.

Slowly, Edward's perfect features began to melt away to reveal those of another. His hair was blond, pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were sharp and alarming. He wore nothing but a leather jacket and jeans, no shirt. He was beautiful but not like Edward. His skin was pale and he smiled at her menacingly, flashing his disgusting razor-sharp teeth.

"Meet you in hell." He whispered, before biting down on her hand. Bella let out a painful scream. It hurt like shit. She slowly slipped into darkness, the last thing she got a flash of before totally losing herself to the darkness was Edward, running toward her with a look of pure agony clouding his beautiful face.

She awoke with a jolt—her breathing heavy. She clutched her heart, glancing at the clock. 8:30. Her eyes flickered toward the window, expecting sunshine. There was none—clouds covered the sky like a soft, gray, puffy blanket. She sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to fall back a sleep after a dream like that. She tip-toed out of the room, her eyes quickly surveying Jasper and Rosalie's sleeping bodies. She took her phone and stuffed it into her pocket, just in case they woke up wondering where she was.

Her bare feet made no noise on the hospital floor. She had no reason to wear shoes. She pushed the button for the elevator, waiting, clutching her wallet. Her stomach clenched at the silent feeling of being alone. She tapped her foot impatiently. With a "ding" the elevator doors opened. She stepped in, pressing the button for bottom floor. She glanced up at the camera positioned in the nook of the elevator. Cameras were so annoying. They made Bella nervous.

Bella walked into the cafeteria, grabbing a cup of self-serve self-pay coffee from a strange vending machine. She sipped the crappy cup of coffee, thinking about the weird dream. She had a feeling that it meant something—something really big. She couldn't shake it. She kept telling herself it was just a dream; it couldn't actually mean something…

But it was undeniable. Something about that dream was true, it was obviously telling her something. She frowned, the scalding coffee warming her hands and burning her throat. She searched every inch of the dream back and forth, but there was only one thing she could think of when it came to the strange dream. Just one word. Not even, just one _name. _And one question:

Who was James?


	12. Chapter 12

Edward stalked into the hospital quietly. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. That night, he had gone to visit Charlie. The poor man had taken the disappearance hard—Edward remembered the accusations of "stealing his daughter away." It had taken very long for Edward to convince Charlie that he too missed Bella greatly. That he also had no idea where she was.

It had been a long night.

It was about 9:00 when Edward snuck into the dismal hospital, he took a deep breath, finding Bella's scent coming from the dinky cafeteria. He glided down the halls, pushing the large swinging doors.

Bella sat there, playing with an empty paper cup, looking distant.

"Hello." He said, loudly enough so that she heard him. She swiveled around, smiling at him. Suddenly her eyes softened, and her smile quickly morphed into a frown.

"Uh, Hi." She said, flushing. He smiled at her, sitting down. She looked a bit sad.

"Why so dismal?" He asked, stroking her cheek. She flashed him a sad smile, her eyes tired.

"Bad nights sleep." She explained. She opened her mouth to speak again, but shut it quickly, deliberating. "Can I ask you something?" She said, tilting her head to the side, searching his face. He nodded eagerly.

"Anything."

"Who is James?" Edward froze. He was not expecting _that _question. He squeezed his eyes shut, pursing his lips. He was halfway between overwhelming joy and terror. Joy because she remembered, terror because of what she had.

"J—James? I don't…. know anyone names James." He stuttered, his hands fiddling in his lap. Bella narrowed her eyes at him, glancing at his hands, then back to his face. She shook her head resting her chin on her hands.

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked. He looked up at her, his eyes shining.

"You are way to perceptive for your own good." He dodged the question. She bit her lip.

"So I've been told." She murmured. She flashed him a tortured look, her doe eyes sad. His heart clenched. "Please," She begged "It's all I have from before the accident, if it's anything at all. If you know something, please, please tell me. Please." She whimpered, scrutinizing him with her eyes. Edward's heart melted at his feet. He was helpless against the power of Bella. He sighed.

"James was… A very bad man." He said it slowly, as if Bella was mentally impaired or a little child. Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Was?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Yes. Was." Bella didn't push any farther then that.

"Who are you, Edward Cullen?" She asked dangerously, smothering him with her eyes. He sucked in a breath, running his hand through his hair. He had to admit, she was undeniably alluring. More so for her own good. He looked up at the ceiling for a splint second, before grabbing her and smashing his lips to hers. She was shocked at first but she quickly responded, kissing him back passionately. He held his breath, trying not to get carried away. Edward's lips tingled and he knew for a fact that if his heart were still beating it would be racing. He reached up, cupping her cheek, pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing in his scent. She completely forgot what she was talking about, which was exactly what Edward was going for—but it had evolved into so much more then that.

Their hearts no longer belonged to themselves to give as they pleased. With that kiss they gave their heart to the other, surrendering it in exchange for the one they wanted the most. With that one kiss, they both fell in love. And they both knew it.

They pulled away, breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes.

Finally, Edward broke into a full out grin. Not because of the kiss, (well, partly because of the kiss) but because he saw something he recognized in her swimming chocolate eyes--pure love. He missed that look in her eyes every time she laid eyes on him. And he was certain that he mirrored the expression. She opened her mouth, about to say something. He silenced her with a peck on her lips; afraid she was going to bring up James again.

"Do you want to go out some time?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. She smiled and blushed slightly.

"I would love to." And with that, they went their separate ways, giddy from love.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella pressed the button for the elevator, a wide grin stretched across her face. Everything was so…. Perfect. So amazing. So….

A look of horror took over Bella's face. How was it that everything was so perfect? What happened to her crappy, annoying, depressing excuse of a life? Of course she liked this life better, but in her experience, when things seem to be to good to be true, they usually are. Bella started to hyperventilate. She had grown to attached to the Cullens, to Edward. He was going to hurt her. He was going to _leave _her. There was no way a god-like creature like him would accept her openly like he had. Something was up.

Bella's paranoia kicked into full drive. She inspected every detail of the short amount of time the two had spent together. Nothing too sketchy, save the fact that she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere….

Whatever. That was most likely irrelevant. She sank to the floor of the elevator, thinking frantically.

Suddenly, she came to a realization.

Her--strong, brave, fearless Bella Marks--was in love.

That was the last straw. Bella burst out crying, tears streaking down her face. This was terrible. Just terrible. She was completely in love with a perfect man she barely knew who was most likely going to break her heart and leave her.

Bella Marks was in some deep shit.

She wiped the tear from her eyes, pushing her hair back. She looked up, trying to clear her head with positive (and most unlikely) thoughts.

Maybe Edward _wasn't _going to leave her. Maybe, he loved her back. Maybe they were both falling in love….

But this seemed unlikely. Him, a beautiful, intelligent, strong, brave amazing god of a creature could not be in love with dirt-poor, aggressive, messy, filthy, messed-up her. It was not possible.

But, on the other hand, he did ask her out—so there must be some kind of strange attraction. Emphasis on _strange. _It didn't make sense. Bella was just….Bella. And Edward was… amazing. God-like, beautiful.

The elevator "dinged" for Bella's floor, the old doors squeaking open. She stepped outside, silently making her way down the halls, the two sides of her brain fighting back and forth. She finally made it to her door, after craftily hiding any evidence of tears, and stretching a fake smile wide across her face.

"Hey, guys." She greeted the now awake Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey, Bells." Said Jasper, smiling at her. "What's up?" Bella shrugged.

"Oh, nothing much. What's up with you?" Rosalie answered.

"I'm trying to get him to ask out Alice." She explained. Looking at Jasper with a devilish smile. He grimaced. Bella frowned.

"What, you don't like her?" She knew for a fact that he did.

"It's not that, it's just that I have like a shit load of baggage and stuff. Plus, she saw me like this!" He exclaimed, holding up his wrists. Bella let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jasper!" She whined. "Alice likes you, I can tell. You should ask her out! I bet you two would make an amazing couple. Seriously. I want to be an aunt." Rosalie laughed as Jasper turned bright red.

"Me too!" Added Rosalie. "Your kid would be adorable." She giggled. Jasper was the color of a strawberry.

"Shut up you guys!" He murmured, hiding his face in his hands.

"What would you name it? Like, if I had a girl I would name her Emmanuel. That's such a pretty name!" Rosalie sang. Jasper looked at her wickedly.

"And what if it was a boy? Emmett Jr., am I right?" He teased, laughing. Bella joined. The tables were turned. Rosalie blushed.

"Shuttup." She grumbled, pouting. "You guys suck!" Bella held her breath for them to chastise her about her and Edward. Then she remembered—they didn't know. She let out a sigh of relief. "And for your information," Rosalie added, "If I had a boy, I would name him Nicolas!" She said. Jasper smiled.

"Nicolas Hale, I like it." Rosalie and Bella turned to him with a weird look on their faces.

"Hale? Don't you mean Marks?" Bella asked, confused. Jasper looked at her.

"Isn't that what I said?" He asked.

"_No…" _Rosalie stretched out the word. "You said Hale." Outside, Emmett, Alice, and Edward sat with a look of shock on their faces. They were starting to remember!

Jasper shrugged, turning to Bella.

"What would you name your kid, Bella?" Bella smiled.

"Renee." She said, smiling to herself. She had always loved that name. It made her feel closer something she lost. Edward let out a sob of happiness.

"And what if it was a boy?" Asked Rosalie. Bella though for a second, then smiled.

"I like Jacob."

**Oops. Totally not the right thing to say on Bella's part. FAIL… Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie packed up and headed home. They ran into Alice, Edward and Emmett on the way, who were "coincidently" in their path. Edward crossed to Bella, taking her hand and smiling. Bella didn't smile back though—there was a sad look in Edward's eyes, like she had wronged him in some way.

"Hey dude, that's my sister." Jasper cut in, eyeing their entwined fingers warily. Bella groaned, but Edward smiled.

"Don't worry about it Jasper, I'll take good care of her." He said, smiling down at Bella, who was blushing scarlet. "And while we're on that topic, that's my sister, and you better not break her heart." He said, pointing to Alice. Rosalie let out a tinkling laugh.

"He bit you in the ass, Jazzy!" She said, punching his arm. Jasper smiled, but his face was flushed with embarrassment.

_Like she'll ever have me… _Jasper though wistfully, glancing at Alice then stuffing his hands in his pockets. Edward glanced at him sideway, chuckling to himself. It seemed silly for Jasper to think that Alice wouldn't accept him. Alice smiled at Jasper. He avoided her gaze, staring at his shoes.

Edward, Alice and Emmett walked Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper back to their apartment. It was a small place in a crummy neighborhood—sketchy looking people eyed the six warily, some lustfully. Mostly lustfully, noted Edward. It was maddening hearing their thoughts. Jasper shuffled along uncomfortably, glancing at every man who passed angrily. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong, Jasper?" he asked. Jasper glanced at him, half smiling.

"Jackasses looking at my sisters funny." _And Alice, too. _He added vehemently. _I don't like the looks on their faces. I hate lust. _Edward frowned, but was secretly happy. This must be the human strength that converted into Jasper's power. Carlisle would be interested in studying the similarities; it wasn't like they were going to get a chance like this again… Hopefully. Edward winced at the thought.

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He said, glancing at Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice, who were walking, laughing, a few feet away. "It's easy to guess what these guys are thinking." He growled quietly at a man who passed, staring rudely at Rosalie's ass. That was his sister!

_Damn, that girl is fine! _He thought. Edward sighed. It was a gift and a curse, but mostly a curse.

They stopped at a rundown apartment, a shaggy place with barely room for two, much less three. Edward, Alice, and Emmett frowned disapprovingly. Rosalie turned to Emmett, kissing him on the cheek.

"See you tonight!" She sang, stepping into the apartment. Emmett smiled dreamily.

"Bye Edward." Bella whispered, pressing her lips to his. He greeted them happily, smiling into her. She pulled back too soon, and Edward pouted. She flashed him a beautiful smile, and his breath caught. Edward and Emmett sighed, wandering away in a dream-like state.

Alice turned to Jasper, eyeing his face. Jasper opened his mouth, but Alice didn't let him finish. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He reacted immediately, kissing her back hungrily. He hung to her hips, lifting her up off her toes. She wove her arms around his neck, stroking his cheek.

Jasper's brain filled with Alice, her beauty, her smell, her taste. Everything was perfect. Her cold skin was soothing against his flushed body, and he welcomed it happily. Her hands combed through his hair, tugging it gently. He smiled in approval, breathing her in.

It seemed like forever, but forever ended too soon. Alice pulled away, resting her forehead to his. They stood there in the hallway, basking in their own comfortable silence, his arms still wound around her waist, keeping her pressed to him. They both were grinning, glowing. She reached up, stroking his warm cheek with the tip of her finger. He sighed, enjoying her beauty while he still had her in his arms.

Alice let out a giggle, biting her lip.

"Wow." She whispered. She kind of liked not seeing things, sometimes. Turns out, she liked surprises.

"Yeah," He agreed. "Wow."

Jasper looked up into her golden eyes, memorizing them. There was something there… he couldn't put his finger on it. It was some kind of wonderful feeling she had swimming in her eyes. Jasper gasped as he identified it. It was love. Alice Cullen… was in love with him. And he was in love with her.

He let out a laugh, ecstatic with his new find, pressing her lightly against the wall and passionately pressing his hungry lips her hers. She giggled, greeting them, pulling him closer to her. He had never been happier in his life. Well, that he could remember, anyway. But that couldn't bother him now; _nothing _could bother him now. He had a beautiful woman he loved in his arms and she loved him back, and that was all that mattered.

He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted to be able to kiss her whenever he wanted, he wanted her to be there in his arms all the time. He wanted to have children with her, he wanted to stand by her. He wanted her to be his, and only his, and he wanted everyone to know it.

Alice kissed him back animatedly, she had missed the feeling of new love. Well, it was new to him. She missed the way she seemed to fit perfectly into his arms, as if they were molded especially for each other. She missed how he smelled, she missed how he tasted, she missed how he touched her. Her eyes turned black with lust, but she controlled herself, scolding herself angrily.

_He's not ready for that! _She told herself; he was just a frail human. She argued back at herself.

_Oh, but I want him so badly! _

_ If you hurt him, Alice, you won't be able to live with yourself! _She told herself, knowing it was true.

_Fine… _She allowed. Alice sighed happily.

_All in good time, Alice! _She assured herself. _All in good time. _


	15. Chapter 15

Rosalie could think of nothing but Emmett. Mostly how much he scared her. Not him physically, but just the _idea _of him. He was too perfectly handsome and sweet and thoughtful. He was too absolutely everything she ever dreamed could be combined into one guy. He was too made just for her.

It was frightening—and amazing.

It was like God was finally recognizing her as someone who needed some sort of reward; finally paying her back for all the shit he had thrown at her over the years. He was her reward, and she couldn't have asked for something more amazingly perfect.

After the accident Rosalie had always been a bit afraid of men. It was ridiculous, unexplainable, strange, and unnerving, but true. She didn't like when men touched her without her consent (you would be surprised how often this happened). Even with her consent, it felt as if she were being unfair or unfaithful to someone or something out there.

With Emmett, it was never like that. It was never awkward, or annoying or disturbing to be with him—when they were together, Rosalie felt that for the first time in a long time she could simply just _be. _It felt amazing. He was her own personal gift from heaven.

And yet with all this joy came a sense of lurking horror, mostly circulating on the thought of loosing him. She had already, in this short amount of time, became way too attached to the beautiful man that she barely knew. What was she to do if he left? If he suddenly upped and disappeared like so many good things and people had in her life prior to his arrival? And in the back of her mind, a tiny voice would squeal the hideous warning: what if he wasn't what she thought he was?

It had been a problem in the past; you see, Rosalie was a terrible judge of character. She could never really pinpoint a friend or foe. It frequently caused a bit of quarrel between her and her siblings. Perhaps he wasn't the gift from god; perhaps she was reading him all wrong.

No…no. She was absolutely sure this time. She could not be wrong… It would crush her if she were. She might never trust again.

So Rosalie sat in her shaggy apartment, thinking, sulking, and waiting. Waiting for anything that may lead her in the right direction.

*o.O.o*

Jasper could do nothing but continuously scold himself. Did he seriously cut his wrists? If he had died, he never would have met Alice! But then again… If he hadn't cut his wrists, he probably wouldn't have met Alice then, either. Either way, Jasper was worried. Worried as shit.

He was in love, there was no questioning that. He was actually ready to just head on to the jeweler's and buy her the biggest ring he could find; they could be married tomorrow, and that would suit Jasper just fine. In fact, that was his favorite option right now. Marry Alice tomorrow.

The only problem with this entire situation was that he couldn't afford a ring. Probably not even the silver band, let alone a _diamond. _That was what was bothering him. How could he possibly afford to keep up with someone that worthy of everything in the world? She deserved someone who could give her everything that she deserved, which in Jasper's eyes was everything.

But he could see that she loved him, which was the strangest thing of all. How could she possibly come to loving a street rat like him? He was a nothing college student with no money and only a small glimmer of hope for a happy future. An _amazingly _small glimmer. Sure, he was smart, but in New York, getting a job was all about connections, not skill; and Jasper definitely had no connections. Not. One.

He just wanted her to be happy. So he decided that he had to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt, tell her how much he loved her. Tell her that if she still wanted to be with him, she had to know his situation and how unworthy of her he was. He was going to pick up the phone right now and call her…

Well…

Maybe tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward, Alice and Emmett had taken a short break from their stalkerish ways to catch up with Esme and Carlisle. They sat in their parents New York apartment, talking about everything that had happened to them over the last few months. Edward sat and listened to Alice, who had regained her pixie spark. Emmett smiled and was making jokes again. It was starting to go back to normal, they were happy now that they had found Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie. But there was still more to do—they had to find out what the word those damn scientists were talking about was. Edward desperately wanted Bella to remember. Suddenly, a shrill ring filled the household. Emmett furrowed his brow, picking up his cell phone.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. The Cullens waited to hear the response.

"Hello, is this Emmett Cullen?" The voice was obviously a vampire, but not one they recognized.

"Yes," Emmett spoke slowly and carefully.

"I think I might be able to help you with your… situation." He said. The Cullens froze. What situation was this stranger speaking of?

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the situation with the Scientist and such. I may be able to help." Emmett grew angry.

"What do you know!?" He screamed into the phone, rising from his seat and gripping the glass table with his strong hands, cracking it.

"Please, kind sir," the voice was soothing. "I mean no harm. I only wish to right some wrongs that have been done to you. I would like to meet up with you and your family. But not Esme and Carlisle, I would not like to get them caught up in all this. Now would I?" His voice was falsely sweet. Edward grabbed the phone, while Esme and Alice attempted to calm Emmett down.

"Do you have any demands?" Edward asked. He would give this man _anything _in exchange for information on how to get Bella back.

"We will discuss those when we meet… When I see how… ehem… _capable_ you are." Edward growled. There were many things he didn't like, and being taken advantage of was one of them. But he would overcome anything (especially a childish pet peeve) to get his old Bella back.

"Whatever." He hissed, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing miserably.

"Lovely. When can we meet? How about… Wednesday. 3:30 at the little teashop on 20th and 5th." **(A/N real place, by the way) **Edward didn't have time to contemplate what they could possibly achieve by going to a humanly teashop.

"Fine." And with that, the line went dead, leaving Edward to wonder what this man wanted, and what that stupid word was that he could use to get Bella back.

**A/N: Ok guys, there's two new characters coming up, and I'm a little stuck on the names, could you (my lovely readers) maybe help out? It could be your name, your sister's name, your brother's name, a name you love and made up, whatever. One boy's name, one girl's name. Thanks guys, and don't forget to review!! **

**Love, Lola **


	17. I hate Author's Notes

**Ok, sweeties. You know what I really hate? Author's notes. But here's one. Sorry. I'm not the kind of girl that begs for reviews, but I just want a name. One girl's name, one boy's name. I'm really stuck here, guys!! Seriously, it's not that hard. All you gotta do is click the little boxy thingy down there, type a name, and VOILA. I like to hear what you have to say!! And I KNOW some of you aren't reviewing, because I have twice as much subscribers as I do reviewers. YEP. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I know its kind of a pain in that ass but REALLY? It's just two names!! So I'm not gonna **_**update**_**, until you **_**review**_**. No given number of reviews I need, just until I get a good name. REALLY REALLY sorry guys, but I am legit (I hate that word) stuck. **

**Thanks Guys!! **

**P.S. To those who already gave me some names, thanks!! You're awesome. **

**P.S.S. I actually have another chapter all ready, just sittin' on my desktop. YEP. It's just SITTING there. WITH BLANKS WHERE NEW NAMES SHOULD BE. Just. Sitting. There. **

**P.S.S. I have a new Story coming out soon! Check it out it's called the Land of the Unborn **


	18. The Humanly Tea Shop

There were so many places Emmett Cullen could be right now. He could be with the love of his life, he could be playing baseball, he could be making _cake _if he wanted to…

But no. He had to suffer through a whole hour with a slime ball that somehow found out what his cell number was. It could be worse, he could be doing it for someone he didn't like… It made it so much better that this one was for Rosalie.

They found the small teashop exactly on time, entering gracefully. It was small and air-conditioned, little cakes in the glass container. Chalkboards hung above the waitress's area. Edward approached the woman, flashing a grin.

She was a pretty little thing; skin the color of coffee and hair the color of chocolate. Her hair was pinned back in a bandana, her eyes dark and piercing. She raised an eyebrow at Edward, oblivious to his charm.

"Can I help you?" She inquired politely.

"We're meeting someone here." Emmett told her, looking around for someone who looked suspicious. She turned, rolling her eyes. _Well that's specific. _She thought. Edward snorted.

"Are you the Cullens?" Inquired a quiet voice, coming from the back. They turned to meet the piercing glare of a vampire, holding a cup of tea. He looked young to be a vampire, no older than 14 maybe. His hair flopped over his head, brown and smooth. His eyes were scarlet. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans along with a long trench coat. Edward stepped forward.

"_You're _the one we talked with on the phone?" He asked, obviously struck by the boy's age.

"Watch it, kid. I'm old enough to be your grandpa's grandpa." He snapped, taking another sip of tea, and grimacing. He gestured to the chairs around him. Alice, Edward, and Emmett took a seat. "So," The boy started, placing his teacup down gently. "I hear you're the scientists' latest experiment." Edward nodded stiffly. "Well, I'm here to help."

"What are you asking for in return?" Alice asked, waving off a waitress. Losing Jasper made her much more business like. "By the way, did you know you're _adorable_? I just want to squeeze you!" She was also much more distracting. But the boy ignored her.

"I ask for basically nothing in return. All I want is to tag along." The Cullens looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" Emmett asked, furrowing his brow.

"You see, I am part of the Volturi. Do not be frightened, I've been ordered to help you. A long time ago I was put on the case of these so-called 'scientists' after one of their experiments went wrong and we were alerted of them. I know everything there is to know about them, and I can definitely help you in your situation. All I ask in return is to experience them with you, see if they have any new tactics or slip up. Can you do this for me?" He asked, his red eyes shining. They stared at him, frowning. They had been taught many times not to trust the Volturi, but this boy seemed different.

"One question," Edward spoke, crossing his legs. "What is your ability?" He asked, hoping it would flash through the boy's mind. It didn't.

"I can see people's auras, in a sense." He spoke carefully, taking another quick (and painful) sip of his tea. "They tell me all I need to know about a person. You, Alice Cullen," He pointed to her. "Cannot remember your human life. You have found your soul mate and he was a vampire now a human. At some point he took part in combat of some sort. You, in your human days, were thrown carelessly to the side by someone you thought loved you. You spent the rest of your days in what you would call 'the awful white room.' You fell in love there and the man saved your life and, tragically, died for you. You can't remember him, but I am almost sure his name started with a J. He was killed by someone whose name also started with a J, someone who also endangered someone close to you, Edward." He nodded towards Edward, before continuing.

"Well, you seem to like J's, don't you? Later you met the _other _love of your life, whose name also starts with a J, though I can't really make out the whole thing. These two are your brothers and you knew that much before they did. You can see the future and as a child you had many visions, amongst which your own wedding; but of course you cannot remember that because your childhood is in complete darkness to you." He spoke quickly, calmly, and firmly. Alice stared at him, shocked. Edward and Emmett were at a loss for words.

"That's amazing." Alice whispered. "You know more about me than I know about myself." He waved her off, rolling his eyes. He was obviously used to such praise

"Whatever. So do we have a deal or not?" Edward turned to Emmett and Alice.

_Let's go for it, Ed. What do we have to lose? _Thought Emmett, nodding to Edward discreetly.

_I don't really trust him, but he could be helpful in getting Jazzy back… I say we let him help us. _Alice agreed, biting her lip.

Emmett frowned, turning to the boy with the teacup.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He announced, leaning forward. "My name is Emmett Cullen, and these are my siblings, Alice and Edward Cullen." He told the boy. "And you are?"

"That is not of immediate concern. I will contact you when necessary. Good night." And with that, he left is a flash—leaving the check in the hands of the Cullens.

**See? See what I did? I left out his name. I love you guys tons but really? You basically gave me nothing. Those of you who did give me some names, thanks! They were amazing but not really what I was looking for. **

**P.S. This chapter? Not for you. This one was for me. **

**P.S.S. If you feel more inclined to give me names, I'm still waiting on them. Thanks. **

**Not as much love, (but still plenty) **

** Lola**


	19. Esme the therapist

Today was Jasper's first day seeing his therapist, who just happened to be Esme as well. He was terrified. It was a scary thing, meeting someone who you were supposed to pour your heart out; someone you didn't even know.

But what Jasper didn't know is that he _did _know this woman. She was his mother, and she loved him. And that would make this scenerio all the more painful. Not for Jasper, but for Esme. The system of a therapist is a wonderful one—you confine in them, they do not judge you, and you never see them outside of the enclosed office.

This mother was going to watch her child suffer. She had to keep her cool and do her best to act as Esme the therapist, and not as Esme the mom. This was something she had never had to achieve before, and with all the obstacles in her life this seemed like it would be the hardest to overcome.

Esme was currently sitting in her office. She had rented out a little space on 11th and University as to look more proffesional. Jasper was to come in very soon. Esme's heart ached. She had to constantly remind herself that this boy would not remember her—he would not call her "mom" or try his hardest to make her proud. He would not watch his language or look sheepish if he talked about his sex life. It was agonizing.

She yearned to see her son. She had missed him—she had missed all her children, Edward Emmett and Alice included. They were not the same without the ones that they loved. Esme's sensitive ears waited for the sounds of Jasper's arrival which had just begun. A knock sounded at the door. It creaked open to reveal the glowing face of Jasper.

"Um… Mrs. Cullen?" He asked, shocked by the woman's beauty. Esme took a second to soak in the presence of her son, something she hadn't seen in a few months.

"Yes? Are you Jasper?" She sqeaked uncontrollably. It seemed strange to her ears but it seemed natural for Jasper. Perhaps it was too high pitched for him to notice. This made his humanity immediately clearer to Esme.

"Yes. Well I just wanted to stop by to personally tell you that I will no longer be needing your services." He spoke curtly, giving a nod and pursing his lips. Esme was surprised.

"Come, Mr. Marks. Please, have a seat." Jasper looked uncomfortable on the leather sofa.

"Why do you feel you no longer need my services?" Jasper blushed. Esme smiled warmly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no. it's ok. You see, Mrs. Cullen--"

"Please, call me Esme." Jasper blushed again.

"Ok, then you have to call me Jasper." Esme nodded and gave another smile. "Well, I'm kind of… In love." His cheeks were the shade of fresh strawberries. Esme raised her eyebrows, wondering how Alice had worked so fast.

"Oh really? And if you were in love why did you… do this to yourself?" She asked, gesturing to his still bandaged wrists. Jasper pulled down the sleeves of his sweat shirt to cover the linen better.

"Well… It sort of happened… _after…. _This." Esme smiled.

"Well, _that _was fast." She said, giving a laugh. Jasper turned his gaze to out the window.

"Well, you see, the person I'm in love with…. It's actually someone you know. Quite well, in fact." Esme nodded, urging him to go on. "It's your daughter, Mrs—er, I mean Esme. It's your daughter Alice." Esme laughed again.

"Oh silly, I know." Jasper looked confused.

"You _do_?"

"She told me she loved you." Said Esme, crossing her legs. Jasper's entire face lit up.

"She said that?"

"Yes, she said that."

"Well… Can you tell her that I love her too?" Esme shook her head.

"No." Jasper frowned

"Well why not?"

"You and I both know that that is something you have to do yourself, Jasper." Jasper nodded.

"There is… One thing I wanted to talk to you about." Esme nodded.

"What's that?" Jasper hesitated.

"I don't think I'm good enough for her." He confessed. Esme let out a laugh.

"Why is that, Jasper?"

"Well… She's just so amazing, Esme. You know. She lights up the room and makes everyone smile. How can I deserve her? I'm just… Jasper. That's all I am. I can't even afford to take her out or to give her nice things or anything!" He ranted, dropping his head into his hands. Esme shook her head.

"It seems to me that if Alice cared at all about any of those things she wouldn't have let herself fall in love with you." She said slowly, trying her best to act human. Jasper looked up.

"I mean… Maybe it doesn't matter to her, but it matters to me. I want her to have nice things! That's just not something I can give to her. I mean… I'm just a college student living off my sisters. It's pathetic."

"It's not pathetic, Jasper. You're just finding your place in the world. You'll do the right thing, Jasper. I just know it."


	20. Don't we know that Girl?

**Thanks so much Ace () and futurecullen26 for the names! I'm using them. You guys are amazing. **

Jasper walked out of the therapist's room with a smile on his face. He was pretty sure that he had won the respect of the mother of the woman he loved. Which was good. He made his way over to Bella, who was waiting for him in the lobby.

"Hey, Jazz. How did it go?" Jasper smiled at her.

"Swimmingly." He said, drawling out the word. She laughed.

"When you said that it almost sounded like you had a Texan accent or something." She exclaimed, gathering up her ratting messengers bag and shoving her book inside.

"Weird."

"So is it cool for me to ask what you guys talked about?" Bella smiled at him, hoping she could get into her messed up brother's head.

"Sure."

"So… What did you guys talk about?"

"Alice."

"Alice?"

"Alice."

"Oh." Bella was surprised by this answer.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Are you in love with Edward?" Bella was surprised by this question.

"…No." She lied painfully, refusing to look at Jasper.

"Yes you are!" He teased, pushing her.

"Fine. I am." He smiled.

"Guess who's getting the big brother talk?" He sang as the walked down into the subway.

"Jasper!" She whined, hitting him lightly with her bag.

"Does he know about the…?" Jasper was refering to the street fighting. Bella laughed.

"How do you think we met?" She asked, looking down at the leathery black boxing gloves that rested in her bag.

"He street fights?" Jasper asked, confused. That would make Edward dangerous.

"No, but he followed me there. I almost fought him but then the cops came." Jasper laughed again.

"Oh." They climbed on a subway car, sitting down on the yellow and orange seats.

They got off at their stop, and as they exited who other then Alice and Edward would be waiting for them exactly above ground, laughing and pretending to talk.

"Hey guys." Alice squealed, as if it were normal for people to simply bump into each other in New York. Jasper's entire face lit up as he pulled Alice into a hug.

"Hi, Alice." Bella smiled at the two, and then turned to Edward.

"Hey, Edward." She whispered, blushing.

"Hi." He said, giving her a light peck on the lips. She smiled at him.

"We'd like you to meet our cousin." Alice said. Just then the little boy from the humanly tea shop came out.

"I'm Jasper and this is my sister Bella." Announced Jasper, shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Dante." Said the boy, flipping some hair out of his face. His name was news to Alice and Edward, but they hid that.

"Dante's staying with us for a little while." Jasper nodded. Suddenly Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello?.... Oh. Ok. …. We're in the Greenwich Village… Shut up, Emmett… Right near the river…. Ok, see you in a sec." He hung up the phone. "Emmett and Rosalie are coming." Dante turned and whispered in Edward's ear, low enough so that Bella and Jasper couldn't hear it.

"Which on of them is human?"

"Rosalie." Edward whispered back, nodding at the boy.

It was an ugly day, do when Rosalie and Emmett arrived they hid under a tree and talked for a while. Bella looked up, meeting the face of someone familiar.

"Hey, Jazzy, Rosie? Don't we know that girl?"

**So there you go! His name's Dante now. Thanks to those who gave me names, you're amazing! **


End file.
